The River Or The City?
by Bechloeshipper
Summary: First Fanfic... Soooo reviews please? Multi-chapter so I will update when I can!


It was Christmas break at Barden and many, if not almost all the students went home for the holidays. Beca and Chloe decided to spend the holidays together as it was their first ones as a couple. Beca was sitting on her bed in her dorm room and Chloe had her head in Beca's lap while the brunette played lightly with her hair. They were thinking of somewhere to go to spend the holidays together and then Beca spoke up "I know where we could go" Chloe replied sleepily "Where?" Beca smiled down at the older woman and said "The Arch in St. Louis, it's beautiful this time of year and I would like to go with you." Chloe, now a little apprehensive said "Beca… I'm afraid of heights, like I can't even go on a roller coaster it's that bad." Upon hearing this Beca was doing her best impression of a puppy dog pout and innocent eyes she could "Please babe? For me? For our first Christmas together?" Chloe giggled at the sight of how freakin adorable her girlfriend looked and gave in "Fine I'll go, but no teasing me." "Really? You'll go?" Beca asked shocked that she pulled off the puppy dog pout and innocent eyes. "Yes I'll go babe" Chloe leaned up to capture the younger woman's lips on hers, she pulled away and stated again "But no teasing me." "I can't promise that one Chlo" "You better or else I'll tell the rest of the Bellas that you're a total sweetheart and do romantic things for me all the time." Chloe smiled knowing that her girlfriend had to keep a badass rep so that the other girls wouldn't tease her for being a sappy hopeless romantic. "You wouldn't" Beca glared down at Chloe as the redhead just smiled "Try me" was all Chloe said "Evil" Beca stated "Oh whatever, you love it" Chloe gave the brunette a wink and said "We might wanna get on the road soon, it's like a twelve hour drive right?" "Yea we probably should get goin soon" Beca said as she got up and went to her laptop to look up the directions. "It says it's about eleven hours, so if you want we could get a hotel on the way and spend the night there or just drive the whole way through" "I think we should stop about half way" Chloe said as she packed her stuff in four suitcases.

They were all ready to go and soon they hit the road. Beca was the first one to drive, and as she drove, Chloe reached down by her feet and grabbed what she though was her ipod, but it was Beca's instead. She thought to herself, 'what kinda songs does she have on here?' She went to the playlists and found one that said 'Chloe 3' so she went to that one to see what songs the younger woman had put on that playlist. The first song she recognized right away as a song from the 90's Disney movie Tarzan. She smiled and silently sang along as not to give away that she was listening to something Beca probably didn't want her to listen to just yet. When she got to the end of the song and the lyrics were '_just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, I'll be there, always.'_ She looked over her shoulder and saw Beca, her best friend, her girlfriend, and the love of her life right beside her and she knew that the younger woman would always be right by her side. The next song came on and she didn't recognize it, so she closed her eyes and listened carefully to the lyrics _'__Highway run__Into the midnight sun__Wheels go round and round__You're on my mind__Restless hearts__Sleep alone tonight__Sending all my love along the wire__They say that the road__Ain't no place to start a family__Right down the line it's been you and me__And loving a music man__Ain't always what it's supposed to be__Oh Girl__You stand by me__I'm forever yours__Faithfully__' _Hearing the words 'oh girl you stand by me I'm forever yours faithfully' Chloe had tears streaming down her face and wiped them away. Beca had noticed this and she got worried "Chloe? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" "This song on your ipod, I didn't mean to grab yours but I did and I saw a playlist with my name on it and I've never heard this song before so I closed my eyes and really listened to the lyrics and they're absolutely beautiful Beca." "It's okay baby, what song is it?" "Ummmm, Faithfully by Journey" "Oh that one, yea it's like my special song to you, because I love you and I will stand by you forever Chloe" "I know you will Beca, I love you too" At saying this, Chloe reached for Beca's hand and intertwined their fingers and Beca placed a small kiss on the redhead's hand and smiled. They stayed like that until they reached the halfway point and pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. "Room for two please?" Beca asked he desk clerk and he gave her a key. Once in the room, Chloe had gone to the bathroom to change into her usual nightwear, which wasn't much, just a t-shirt and some old sweatpants. Beca went into the bathroom after the redhead came out and changed into her nightwear as well. Beca had on a long sleeve shirt and some fleece pants because she was always cold at night. They climbed into bed and cuddled up next to one another. Chloe taking her position as 'the big-spoon' wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and pulled her even closer and rested her head in the crook of the younger woman's neck. Beca hummed as she felt her girlfriend's breath on her neck and took her hand put it on top of Chloe's and laced their fingers together like in the car. "Goodnight babe" Beca said with her eyes closed already feeling sleepy as she felt Chloe's breath begin to slow down indicating she was close to being asleep. "Mmmm goodnight baby" the redhead replied in a low sleepy voice and soon both girls were fast asleep in each other's arms.

When Chloe had turned in her sleep she slightly woke up and feeling Beca adjust to face the redhead and wrap her whole body around her. Chloe wanted to stay like this forever but she knew they had a long drive ahead of them. "Beca honey wake up" She lightly kissed her forehead and Beca opened her eyes "Mmm, why?" "Because we have a long day ahead of us sweetie" Chloe pushed a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear and smiled. "Oh alright, I suppose I can sleep when you're driving"


End file.
